


La gardenia

by Enara_Jordan



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Language of Flowers, M/M, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 20:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19857235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enara_Jordan/pseuds/Enara_Jordan
Summary: El pronto de Crowley a menudo le trae problemas sin embargo en esta ocasión puede hacerle perder algo muy importante: A Aziraphale.





	La gardenia

No era la primera vez que chocaban pero ésta había sido demasiado intensa incluso para Crowley. Había salido de la librería hecho un basilisco, dando un portazo tras de sí que no había hecho añicos el cristal que la adorna de milagro.

Tras subir a su preciado Bentley pisa a fondo hasta llegar a las afueras de la ciudad, donde la vegetación se va haciendo cada vez más espesa y a los lados de la carretera cada vez hay más árboles.

De repente da un frenazo para junto a la carretera, en la cuneta, y se queda un momento mirando a la nada con las manos aún en el volante, la respiración entrecortada y los dientes apretados.

Respira hondo y deja escapar un intenso suspiro liberando gran parte de la presión que tenía en el pecho y devolviendo algo de normalidad a su respiración.

Había sido cruel, despiadado y viperino, como se espera de él, solo que estaba muy lejos de querer comportarse así con el ángel en ésta ocasión. En todas, en realidad, si hace repaso de sus vivencias juntos. Nunca le había dicho todo lo que le había dicho esa tarde lluviosa y mucho menos de una manera tan dolorosa, tan mezquina.

Se aparta sus típicas gafas de sol y se lleva las manos a la cara como si de esa manera se quitara la horrible sensación de haber hecho un daño irreparable en su relación con Aziraphale.

Alarga la mano y pone el cassette, que empieza a reproducir "Somebody to love".

\- ¡¿Tú también?! - grita apagándolo de mala gana..

Sale precipitadamente del coche y se adentra unos pasos entre la maleza para sentarse en el suelo en una zona de poca hierba. Encoge sus largas y delgadas piernas y apoya sus brazos sobre ellas, estirados, dejando las manos colgando. No, definitivamente no se había comportado bien y ahora tenía que buscar la forma de arreglar las cosas aunque eso no se le diera del todo bien. Se deja caer sobre la hierba. Un poco de aire fresco tal vez le aclare las ideas.

Por su parte Aziraphale, devastado por las hirientes palabras de Crowley, está sentado en uno de sus sillones con su taza de chocolate, ya fría, entre las manos.

Después de un rato deja la taza sobre la mesita y se levanta del sofá sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Se acerca a la puerta mirando a través del cristal, buscando sin buscar a su compañero. Rezando por ver su esbelta figura volviendo a la librería.

Sí, Crowley se había pasado tres pueblos pero él tampoco había estado fino.

\- ¿Y si no vuelve? - Se pregunta aún mirando a través del cristal de la puerta.

Si no vuelve perdería a su mejor amigo, el único que, irónicamente, le ha brindado apoyo desde el principio y había continuado a su lado tantísimos años pese a las circunstancias.

Vuelve hacia el interior de la librería y repasa mentalmente el conflicto que había empezado con una tontería tan trivial como dónde poner una maceta. Una maceta negra de plástico de la que brotaba un tallo, algunas hojas de un verde intenso y el capullo de una florecilla blanca tirando a crema que Crowley le había traído para "dar un poco de alegría a un sitio tan aburrido".

Solía decir esas cosas de la librería aunque Aziraphale sabía que cuando estaba allí se encontraba bastante a gusto. Crowley se había empecinado en poner la florecilla en el escritorio del ángel mientras que Aziraphale insistía en que lo mejor era cerca de la puerta, que entraba más sol. La cosa es que sin saber cómo habían acabado a gritos por ese motivo. Le había dicho que se fuera al infierno. Al mismísimo infierno que tuvo que burlar para no desaparecer. Que Crowley le había respondido con una serie de improperios que Aziraphale no iba a reproducir ni mentalmente, sí, pero a causa del calentón de esa absurda discusión acerca de dónde colocar la dichosa planta. Ni siquiera entendía bien porqué Crowley le discutía de una forma tan agresiva el lugar en el que ponerla, por qué tanto ahínco en que debía estar en su escritorio.

Echa un vistazo a la librería, que a esas horas estaba ya vacía, y un sentimiento de culpa lo invade mientras se le repite de nuevo la misma pregunta… Y si Crowley no vuelve esta vez.

Se acerca a la maceta y la observa. Su conocimiento en cuanto a botánica es limitado, aunque cuando hizo de jardinero mientras vigilaba al anticristo erróneo aprendió algunas cosas nuevas. Aquella planta era una gardenia, cuya flor desprendía un aroma dulce y era una planta bastante difícil de cuidar.

Deja la planta en una pequeña repisa sobre su escritorio. Justo donde Crowley le había dicho, aunque no fuese el lugar óptimo para su crecimiento. Que pensándolo fríamente, siendo un ángel podía perfectamente ayudar a crecer y mantener aquella planta gracias a su esencia celestial.

Ahora además del sentimiento de culpa tenía una sensación de vacío inmensa y un incómodo cosquilleo en la nariz que se hacía casi insoportable. De nuevo esa pregunta en su cabeza, esa duda y ese dolor intenso en el pecho al pensar en la posibilidad de no volver a ver a Crowley nunca más.

Las lágrimas acuden a los azules ojos del ángel sin que pueda evitarlo. La idea de que eso pueda suceder le parece peor que el propio apocalipsis. Se lleva las manos a la cara intentando, sin éxito, calmar todo ese torbellino de emociones que lo estaba ahogando. Necesita apaciguarse, necesita pensar fríamente en todo lo que ha ocurrido para buscar una manera de enderezarlo y luego salir a buscar a Crowley para disculparse.

Mira el reloj, es un poco pronto pero decide que es hora de cerrar la librería. Coge aire y estira la mano hasta las llaves que están encima de su escritorio. Se seca las lágrimas y se vuelve hacia la puerta con las mejillas y la nariz enrojecidas, los ojos le escuecen y una áspera sensación de sequedad se aloja en su garganta produciéndole un dolor agudo al tragar. Duda un momento en qué hará después de cerrar, hacia dónde irá y cómo encontraría a Crowley, pero sobre todo en si Crowley querría hablar con él después de todo aquello.

La puerta se abre en ese justo momento y entra el demonio, sinuoso y apenas sin mirarlo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, aunque esta vez sin portazo. Levanta la vista y clava sus ojos en el ángel, que se queda petrificado sin saber qué esperar. Sin saber si alegrarse o enfadarse por el retorno del demonio. Se siente algo temeroso por las intenciones que pudiera tener, y no porque le pudiera agredir o amenazar, hace mucho tiempo que Crowley no le parece una amenaza real como enemigo. No es su enemigo, realmente nunca lo ha sido.

\- P-pensé que no volverías. - Comenta Aziraphale con un hilo de voz.

\- No, no iba a hacerlo. - Contesta casi de inmediato el demonio.

Se hace un incómodo silencio en el que los dos se limitan a mirarse, sobre todo Crowley con su pupila rasgada clavada en Aziraphale y contoneándose levemente como si siguiera el ritmo de una melodía, como a menudo solía hacer cuando estaba curioso, expectante, acechante… Pero de un modo mucho más suave, más pausado e inquietante. Sin decir más Crowley se quita las gafas y se acerca con paso decidido a Aziraphale.

\- ¡Esto es obra tuya, haz que pare! - Grita, a unos centímetros del ángel y señalando sus ojos inundados en lágrimas.

Por supuesto a lo que Crowley se refería es a que mágicamente se lo había hecho, porque ¿cómo iba él a llorar por una estúpida discusión? ¿Cómo iba él a sentirse tan desdichado sólo porque lo haya mandado al infierno? ¿Cómo iba a dolerle que un ángel le gritara? Obviamente había sido resultado de algún tipo de conjuro. Faltaba más.

Pero Aziraphale no entendía esa forma de Crowley de negar la evidencia, él entendía sus palabras de forma más textual y aplicada al daño que le había causado. Se coge las manos, como suele hacer, como si rezara, y baja la cabeza avergonzado por su comportamiento.

\- L-lo siento - Dice el ángel arrepentido, con los ojos de nuevo llenos de lágrimas - De verdad… Lo siento mucho. No quería decirte eso. No quiero que te vayas a ningún sitio.

Rompe en un llanto silencioso e incontrolable que llena la estancia de melancolía. Crowley se queda un poco parado con esa reacción y toda la ira que llevaba encima se desvanece. Puede sentir cómo se le parte el corazón al ver a su amigo en ese estado y sin pensarlo pone las manos sobre sus hombros pudiendo sentir como su cuerpo tiembla incontroladamente a causa del llanto. Se pregunta si alguna vez en los miles de años en los que se conocen lo ha visto llorando, llorando de verdad. Ni siquiera se ha visto a él mismo como estaba en ese mismo momento. Se seca las lágrimas y rodea los hombros del ángel algo confuso, ya que al hacerlo el llanto de Aziraphale se intensifica y se lanza hacia su cuerpo hundiendo la cara en el pecho del demonio.

El ángel rodea su cuerpo con los brazos y agarra con fuerza la americana negra que Crowley suele llevar. Respira hondo dando tiempo a su amigo a que se calme sin saber si lo que hace es correcto, apropiado o digno de un demonio.

Le da igual, lo único que quiere en ese momento es que Aziraphale no llore desconsoladamente por su causa. Por ninguna en realidad. Se pregunta si alguna vez han tenido un contacto tan cercano, tan íntimo y profundo, y sobre todo si alguna vez se había sentido tan indefenso en presencia de alguien. Las lágrimas que había estado reprimiendo, que pesaban como piedras, se deslizan por sus mejillas en silencio mientras apoya la cabeza en el hombro del ángel totalmente derrotado por sus propias emociones, por el llanto de Aziraphale, por el daño que se habían hecho. Tras unos momentos Crowley lleva una de sus manos a la nuca del ángel a modo de consuelo, un silencioso pero profundo “estoy aquí”. Deja escapar un largo suspiro. Todo ésto se podía haber evitado si no se hubiera dejado llevar por ese pronto suyo, su hubiese hablado en lugar de frustrarse, enfadarse e irse.

\- Pon la planta donde quieras, ángel, es tuya.

Aziraphale desliza sus manos al pecho de Crowley y levanta la cabeza lentamente. Su mirada empañada y las mejillas y nariz aún sonrojadas desarman de nuevo a Crowley que no puede dejar de mirarlo. Aún hay arrepentimiento en sus ojos, y miedo, y tristeza… Sube su mano por la nuca, entretejiendo sus largos dedos entre los rizos del ángel, sintiendo el tacto, su suavidad.

\- Oh querido, está bien donde dijiste - Replica levantando la cabeza al compás de la caricia de Crowley - He sido increíblemente grosero contigo.

\- La culpa ha sido mía, me puse un poco... Agresivo - sus ojos, aún clavados en los de Aziraphale, reflejan un terrible sentimiento de culpa - Sólo quería que...

Las palabras no acaban de salirle, estas cosas no se le dan bien. El demonio no sabe ser amable de la forma en la que lo es Aziraphale, no sabe abrazar con el cuerpo y el alma (y las alas) con sólo una mirada, como hace él. Aunque en ese momento es lo que desea, aunque desea mucho más tener la capacidad de borrar de la memoria de los dos esa absurda y acalorada discusión que les ha provocado tanto dolor.

\- Te gusta el olor de las flores y eso, quería que la tuvieras cerca porque éstas cuando florecen son muy olorosas.

Aziraphale sonríe ante la confesión de Crowley baja un momento la cabeza algo avergonzado por un pensamiento que ha cruzado su mente y que ha decidido quedarse ahí. Se pregunta varias veces si es adecuado, si debería dejarse llevar por ese pensamiento y sobre todo si al demonio le molestaría.

Suspira y levanta de nuevo la cabeza acercándose tentativamente a Crowley, poniendo especial atención a los movimientos de su amigo para detenerse en caso de notarlo molesto o incómodo. Pero Crowley no se mueve un ápice hasta que los labios de Aziraphale rozan su mejilla. De hecho entrecierra los ojos ante ese suave y breve contacto. Parece mentira cuánto puede gustarle esa dulzura con la que lo trata, aunque no se la merezca.

\- Eres muy atento, querido.

Ante esos comentarios Crowley suele poner cara como de asco, pero en ese momento no acaba de salirle, simplemente rueda los ojos y devuelve la mirada al ángel que, ahora más tranquilo, tiene esa sonrisa tan suya que inconfesablemente encanta y enternece al demonio.

\- En realidad… - dice sin estar seguro de querer seguir hablando. Carraspea y tras un momento se separa un poco de Aziraphale - Quería… Quería darte...

De nuevo se le atascan las palabras así que decide separarse del ángel y acercarse a la florecilla. La toca con las manos y se abre emanando un dulce aroma similar al jazmín, que inunda la estancia lentamente. Crowley se aparta un poco y ofrece al ángel acercarse. Algo extrañado por el gesto, viniendo de él, se acerca y observa la florecilla percibiendo ese olor tan envolvente y embriagador. Sonríe y mira de nuevo a Crowley dando aprobación al regalo, aunque ya la tenía.

Admira la hermosa forma y el color crema de la flor y el verde radiante de las hojas, acaricia con la yema de los dedos los pétalos. Entonces ve algo extraño y metálico en el centro de la flor.

\- Crowley ¿porqué hay un anillo dentro de esta flor? - Comenta el ángel, cogiéndolo y ofreciéndoselo a su amigo, pensando que tal vez lo habría perdido.*

El demonio rueda los ojos de nuevo y hace un gesto de frustración acompañado de un intenso suspiro. Es muy incómodo para él, el explicar éste tipo de cosas pero hace un esfuerzo por no enfadarse, por controlar ese genio, por centrarse en complacer al ángel, por no volver a hacerle daño. Se acerca a Aziraphale y le coge el anillo de la mano para ponerselo en el dedo. Luego se saca del bolsillo un juego de llaves que pone sobre la mesa. El ángel confuso, va a hacer una pregunta a Crowley pero éste se adelanta.

\- Me he hecho con una casa a las afueras, a 15 minutos de aquí. Una casa relativamente grande, con su jardín y su garaje y con un espacio ilimitado para libros…

\- ¿Libros? Si tú no lees...

\- Maldita sea, no me lo pongas más difícil.

Crowley se lleva la mano a la cara, procurando de nuevo no frustrarse, no enfadarse. Se hace un momento de silencio en el que Aziraphale de repente entiende lo que Crowley le está intentando decir. Abre la boca para responder pero Crowley lo corta de nuevo.

\- Antes de decirme nada quiero que sepas que NO estoy proponiéndote nada, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo te informo de ello y te comento que en caso de que te apetezca puedes venir las veces que quieras y quedarte cuanto quieras *Hace una pequeña pausa* TODO lo que quieras.

Aziraphale se ríe y mira el anillo más de cerca. Es un anillo bastante simple y elegante con la forma de un ala grabada en él. Nada muy detallado y sin piedras engarzadas o adornos innecesarios, solo la silueta del ala. Se acerca a Crowley y le coge las manos con total confianza, entrelazando los dedos con los suyos para luego mirarlo a los ojos. Claro que le propone algo y sabe perfectamente que no se lo dice claramente porque todas las veces que lo ha hecho el ángel se ha negado poniendo como excusa cosas como que no pueden eludir sus responsabilidades y roles. Se queda un momento mirando sus manos y se da cuenta que Crowley lleva también un anillo que está seguro que antes no llevaba.

\- Ya veo ¿Cuando quiera entonces?

\- Sí.

\- Y… ¿el anillo?

\- El… ejem… errr… Un regalo. Te gustan los anillos ¿no? Pues eso.

\- Ahá… - Sonríe levantando la cabeza un poco altivo - Entonces no es más que eso, un amigo que invita a su casa a otro amigo.

\- Sí.

\- Las gardenias simbolizan confianza, admiración y respeto, según tengo entendido - sonríe con picardía y mira distraídamente a otro sitio - Y amor también, según parece.

\- ¿A-ah sí? - Comenta mirando hacia otro lado - Qué cosas, no tenía ni idea.

El demonio se encoge de hombros fingiendo despreocupación, intentando así cambiar la dirección de la conversación. Aziraphale sonríe complacido. Claro que lo sabía y claro que lo había hecho con toda la intención, si no. ¿Por qué gardenias y no margaritas? O cualquier otra flor más fácil de encontrar y tratar. Crowley siempre iba a lo sencillo. Y además el anillo, ese innecesario añadido al que Crowley restaba importancia.

Los dos saben que lo que piensa cada uno en ese momento, y lo que sienten, es mutuo.

Aziraphale libera las manos de Crowley. Ahora entendía porqué se había enfadado tanto por tan aparentemente poco, porqué le había insistido tanto en que tuviera la flor junto a su escritorio, el lugar en el que pasa más tiempo al día. Seguramente esperaba que se abriera cuando estuviera solo y de repente que se encontrara el anillo reluciendo en el centro de la flor. Sonríe para sí mismo, satisfecho en realidad con ello, ya que pese a conocer a Crowley, pese a saber que tras esa máscara de duro al que todo le daba igual había una humanidad increíble, no esperaba este tipo de acto.

\- Entonces… Seguro que no me propones nada ¿no?

Crowley aparta la mirada y niega con la cabeza. El ángel ve claramente un rubor en sus mejillas que pocas, poquísimas veces ha visto. Se acerca él hasta que está a escasos centímetros. Le sonríe con esa ternura tan suya, con admiración y amor, casi con devoción. Crowley puede sentir cómo se le acelera el pulso acentuado por esa vocecilla, esa lucha interna que le insta a comportarse como un demonio aunque en realidad lo que quiere es abrazar a Aziraphale de nuevo y no soltarlo nunca más, pero con motivos más felices que darle consuelo.

\- Pues es una pena porque después de todo lo que ha pasado estaría bien tenernos cerca. Ya sabes, por si hay una emergencia…

Los ojos de Crowley vuelven al rostro de Aziraphale, incrédulos. Leyendo entre líneas y confirmando con su sonrisa pícara lo que el ángel le está queriendo decir.

\- Bueno, sí… Sería una ventaja si nuestros bandos nos vienen a buscar… O si nos topamos con otro apocalipsis… - No era una mentira, desde luego - Pero claro, es algo bastante comprometido…

\- Ah, querido, ¿más comprometido que esto? - Comenta el ángel refiriéndose a la corta distancia y el contacto que tienen en ese momento.

Crowley siente un escalofrío por toda la columna y se tensa de golpe. Traga saliva e intenta relajarse un poco pero le es imposible concentrarse en algo que no sea el propio Aziraphale, sus ojos y esa maldita sonrisa que desde siempre le volvía loco.

Sí, era todo bastante comprometido, y lo que se le estaba antojando a Crowley en ese momento lo era mucho más.

Tras un momento de mirarse mutuamente, expectantes a lo que el otro hace o dice, el ángel toma la iniciativa de nuevo y roza con un mínimo contacto los labios de Crowley con los suyos apartándose de nuevo.

Ese inesperado gesto deja a su amigo descolocado por un breve momento, sin saber cómo reaccionar. De nuevo el silencio los invade aunque es un silencio muy distinto. Crowley observa a Aziraphale, que después de ese timido ¿beso?, no sabe si llamarlo así, parece ligeramente azorado. El demonio está sorprendido pero ni por asomo avergonzado. De nuevo esos leves movimientos mientras mira a Aziraphale intentando leer su expresión, qué piensa, como una serpiente acechando a su presa, esperando el momento preciso.

Sin siquiera darse un momento para pensar lo que hace sus manos se mueven rápidamente hasta atrapar la cabeza del ángel entre sus dedos, atrayéndolo hacia sí y besándolo con pasión, con el deseo de alguien que lleva esperando años ese momento… Muchos años.

Aziraphale hace un gesto exagerado con los brazos, como si fuese a caerse pero opone resistencia cero a ese beso, es más, pasada la sorpresa desliza sus manos a la nuca de Crowley enredando sus dedos entre su pelo y devolviendo el beso con la misma intensidad que su compañero. La lengua de Aziraphale acaricia los labios de Crowley repasando suavemente su forma. Para el demonio eso es una invitación a entrelazarla con la suya, a jugar con ella, y a morder sus labios dejándose llevar por esa pasión desencadenada. Los dos pueden notar cómo sube la temperatura, cómo su respiración toma un ritmo acelerado y sus cuerpos arden.

Separan sus labios dejándose un poco de aire, el justo para permitir que sus respiraciones se recuperen un poco de ese ejercicio tan intenso. Aziraphale baja la cabeza con aliento entrecortado y sonríe agarrando la chaqueta de Crowley por los hombros. Suspira intensamente y apoya la cabeza en su pecho aún con la respiración acelerada. Realmente no sabía cuánto deseaba su boca, cuánto placer se había perdido esos años, aunque tal vez antes no habría sentido lo mismo.

El demonio por su parte, baja las manos hasta la cintura del ángel rodeándola con suavidad y con un cariño que posiblemente no se habría esperado nunca de él. Apoyando la frente en la del ángel. Cierra los ojos con la agradable sensación de ese abrazo tras el beso, seguramente, más apasionado de su larguísima vida, y se alegra de haber vuelto, de no haberse dejado llevar por la rabia y la frustración y haber pasado una de las peores noches de su vida en su nueva casa. Solo.

Después de un buen rato y de haber repuesto oxígeno, deshacen el abrazo y se miran echándose a reír casi de inmediato.

\- Igual estaría bien cerrar la librería e ir a cenar a algún sitio - Comenta Aziraphale dándose cuenta que podía haber entrado alguien.

\- Sí… Estaría genial.

\- ¿Sabes? Me apetece mucho ver esa nueva casa - Sonríe recogiendo su abrigo y acercádose para abrir la puerta a Crowley - No sueles comer pero ¿te apetece sushi y nos lo comemos allí?

\- Tal vez sea un buen día para probarlo.

Aziraphale sonríe ampliamente y cierra la puerta de la librería cogiéndose del brazo de Crowley. Juntos caminan plácidamente hasta el Bentley. La noche promete un ambiente agradable y descansado.


End file.
